babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Delancey Street Foundation
The Delancey Street Foundation, often referred to simply as Delancey Street, is a non-profit organization based in San Francisco that provides residential rehabilitation services and vocational training for substance abusers and convicted criminals. It reintegrates its residents into mainstream society by operating various businesses - such as restaurants, moving companies, and print shops - all of which are wholly managed and run by the residents themselves. The foundations' methods have been widely praised and have been emulated internationally. History Mimi Silbert, John Maher, and a few others started Delancey Street in 1971. Silbert, who has doctoral degrees in criminology and psychology from UC Berkeley, began running the foundation in 1985. Maher, a onetime drug addict whose celebrity was the subject of two books, a television movie and a segment of "60 Minutes," . With a year of its founding, the Delancey Street community had grown to a 100. By 2000, there were 500 residents in San Francisco, living in a self-contained group of 177 apartments. The complex was built between 1989 and 1990 by Delancey Street residents. Jane Gross, “San Francisco Journal: Where Life's 'Losers' Are Building New Lives”, New York Times, March 1, 1989 In 1993, the foundation bought the defunct Midtown Hilton hotel on Vermont Avenue in Los Angeles, and reopened it as Delancey Street Los Angeles. Programs As of the early 1990s, the average Delancey Street resident has had 12 years of hard-core drug addiction, has been in and out of prison four times, is functionally illiterate, unskilled, and has never worked at even an unskilled job for more than six months. "People who have become involved with gangs, drugs, violence, crime . . . those are our favorite residents," Silbert said in 1993. In 2000, the BBC reported that “All of the staff are ex-offenders who, on average, have each been in prison four times and used drugs for more than ten years.” Bob Howard, “Charm school for offenders”, BBC, September 6, 2000 Residents can participate in a special degree program, began in spring 2000, through San Francisco State University, with free classes that are taught on-site by volunteers. Tanya Schevitz, “Rising from the ashes: Recovered addicts earn college degrees”, San Francisco Chronicle, June 10, 2004 There is a complete ban on alcohol, drugs and threatening behaviour by residents. As of 2003, about half of the $15 million annual operating costs of the organization came from a variety of businesses it owned and operated.“San Francisco Foundation To Help Set Up Program For Ex-Offenders”, Chattanoogan.com, February 24, 2003 As of that year, more than 10,000 ex-cons and the homeless had been provided with housing, food, and a job at one of the many businesses the foundation operated.Jeremiah A. Hall, “Non-Profits Make Strides in Start-Up Arena, Christian Science Monitor, March 10, 2003 Sources *Douglas P. Shuit, “Delancey Street Rehab Center to Open in L.A.”, Los Angeles Times, May 20, 1993 * 大城小事，吳瑞卿 References External links *Delancey Street Foundation website Category:1971n dè estäblišmènts Category:Sosiol welfär charities